Nightmare within a Dream
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - Continuation of 'TG' & 'DWtRY' - A year has passed since the attack on Alex and attempted assault on Casey. They haven't seen him in 365, wonderful, days! Things seem perfect. Until Casey gets a note that turns their lives upside down and makes Alex worry about going away again. Maybe he's not as gone as they'd like... T-M
1. Coating Stress with Love

Nightmare within a Dream

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Coating Stress with Love**

Alex sat in her office looking down at the photo of Casey that now sat on her desk. She played with a velvet box in her hand and thought back over their time together. The last year had been so peaceful compared to the start of their relationship.

Her favorite moments of the day were when she could sit quietly with Casey, anywhere really, and listen to her talk about her day. They'd both relaxed a lot more in each other's company and in other people's.

Alex was about to open the box when she heard familiar footsteps. Quickly, she put it in her top draw and pretended she'd been working.

Casey opened the door, walked in, closed it and collapsed in a chair in front of her desk. "Someone take a gun to my head. I swear this case over six raped, drug-addicted teens is going to be the end of me! We've got suspects. We've got evidence that links each teen to someone for rape, but not a thread for murder! We need a lead within 24 hours or the charges are dropped!" She sighed, banging her head as it rested on her desk. "Ow!" she said in a small voice.

Alex smiled. "Aww...you hurt my desk. Poor little desk."

Casey sighed. "That was me who said ow! But thanks for your concern," she said, propping her head up on her elbows. "Some girlfriend," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, who said I wanted a girlfriend with a massive red bump on her forehead?"

"Knock it off, Lex! I'm not in the mood," she snapped, sitting up. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I was waiting for you to finish." Alex stood and leant on her desk, taking Casey's face in both her hands to kiss her forehead.

She sighed. "I don't know if I'm going to finish tonight."

"How about we go out for a quick dinner, then I can come back and have a look at everything for you?"

Casey nodded. "Thanks, just need to let Liz know I'll be gone for a bit. I'm sorry I'm so grumpy tonight, but this case is killing me!"

Alex reached her warm hand forward once more, touching Casey's neck. "Well...there's a weak pulse there, so I'm pretty sure I can do something to liven you up."

She nodded. "Walk with me? I'll grab my coat on the way."

Alex nodded, standing. She pulled on her coat, glancing at Casey as she headed rather dejectedly from the room before slipping the velvet box into her pocket.

Casey knocked on Liz's open door. "I'm going out for dinner. I'll be back."

She waved in acknowledgement, not even bothering to look up. "Bring me back some coffee will you? Night, Alex."

Over the past year, Liz had turned into a surprising friend. She'd felt guilty about Mark and, at first, had tried to be awkwardly friendly with Casey, but slowly it had evolved into a friendship of sorts.

Casey nodded as Alex walked up beside her. "Where are we going?"

"I don't mind. What do you feel like?" Alex pressed the lift button, pushing her hands deep into her pockets.

"Mmmm...Italian?"

"Mmm...Suoni perfetti, il mio tesoro!"

"What? I was thinking of Tortellini or something pasta-ish..."

"I said, 'Sounds perfect, my darling'. I think. I might have said something about urine though..."

Casey laughed. "I loved the first part more! So are you multi-lingual or is it trilingual? I know you speak a bit of French too."

"I just pick up bits and pieces, nothing fluently. Except Casey bed-speak. That...that is a whole other language."

Casey wrapped her arm around her as they exited the lift. "And you're wonderful at that. Especially the tongue-speak."

Alex smiled. "Don't. You'll make me blush." She held out the front door for her.

Smiling, Casey walked out, taking her hand. "But you're cute when you blush."

"Hey, I'm a tough lawyer, remember, I'm never cute. I'm hard. How about that little Italian place a couple of blocks away?"

She nodded. "Yeah yeah. I've only seen those nerves get hard as pebbles, but you do have incredible physique."

* * *

Alex led her to the restaurant, trying to distract her from her case.

Casey smiled, realizing the restaurant was practically empty and grinned wider when Alex asked for a secluded corner. This would be just the thing to get her mind off of work.

"Wine? Or would you prefer a clear head?"

She shook her head. "I wish I could, but I do need a clear head."

Alex nodded, ordering water for them before browsing the menu, her feet playing with Casey's under the table, rubbing her leg gently.

Casey sighed, eyes focused on Alex, her feet playing a bit with hers. She placed her hand on to of hers. "You seem...nervous tonight. Everything alright?" she asked, watching Alex's eyes dart around on the menu, not seeming to be able to make up her mind.

"Mhm. Just thinking about how I'm going to have to sleep by myself tonight. Alone. Cold."

"Might not be the whole night. At least, I hope not. You...could crash at my place, then I could come home..." she said, laying her hands on the table.

"Alone, cold, in a bed that smells of you? You really do know how to torture me, don't you?"

She sighed. "Okay if it's not enticing enough, I guess I understand." She scoffed. "I just figured, you know, after four years, you wouldn't mind waiting for me, but do what you want," she said, still clearly upset as she took a sip of water.

"Case, I didn't mean that. You know I'll stay there." She reached across the table for her hand

She sighed, nodding, bowing her head as she took her hand.

"What do you feel like eating? How about a propro...prosciutto pizza or something?"

She retracted her hand, resting her head in them. "Sure. I'm...sorry. I guess I'm just not up to this."

Alex reached across the table, pulling a hand away to take it. "Just try to forget about it, Casey. Then when you get back and look at everything again, it will seem clearer."

"I've...tried. Every possible angle to connect everyone, but...there isn't one. It's...like their coincidence, but they can't be! Ugh!" she wrenched her hand away. "I just...we have to get them, Alex! It-its like this weird teenage-phase cult! I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"Just..calm down, stop thinking about it. It works, I promise."

"Okay," she said, reaching for her hand, "I'll try."

They ordered, but Casey barely ate, and hardly listened to anything Alex said.

Casey sighed, eating half a piece of pizza and leaving the rest. "Please tell me you've been this worked up too?"

"Sometimes. Normally I work it off in bed."

She sighed, taking another small bite. "I hope you feel better since four years ago."

"...You can go back to work if you want. You don't have to stay here."

Casey noted her disappointed tone and shook her head. "No, i-if you're here for me I-" she sighed, a hand went through her hair. "I'm sorry! I would much rather focus on you. I don't like it when you look sad because of me," she said, taking her hand, "like now."

Alex smiled, caressing her hand. "I'm not sad, I just...had plans...that I'm not so sure about anymore."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to throw them away. They look important to you. Really."

Alex smiled, caressing Casey's hand. "...Somehow, I don't think it would be right when you're so distracted."

"But you look so...disappointed. If you want this to be romantic, if it's supposed to be – whatever it is – order the wine."

Alex shook her head, hesitated, then reached into her pocket, putting the box on the table. "I just..."

Casey wasn't paying attention to what was there. "You just...what?"

Alex inched it forward, but when Casey still didn't look, she lowered her own eyes. "...Wanted to ask you to marry me..."

"I...you...we...what?" she asked. "God! An-and here I...I was. I'm sorry! It-it never crossed my mind." Her heart rate increased, as well as her tears. "Alex, please? I-I still don't believe..."

Alex once more inched the box towards her.

Casey pushed it back toward her. "I'm not going to answer unless you do it right," she said, the first smile Alex had seen all night.

Alex smiled back and sat there silently for a moment before standing, dropping the box and swearing, then ending up on one knee in front of Casey looking flustered, box open to show a ring Casey had admired in a jeweler's window for years. "...Will you marry me? Please?"

"Alex...th-this ring, it-its the one I..."

Alex nodded, then whispered. "Do I get an answer?"

Casey smiled. "Yes Alex. Yes I will!" she said as tears spilled when she hugged her tight. "I love you."

Alex stood, hugging her back as she tried to brush whatever sharp thing she'd knelt on.

"Are you okay? You sound...pained. Do you want me to take a look?"

"I want you to stop being distracted and put the damn ring on before you change your mind or forgot I asked you or something." Alex laughed.

Casey slipped the ring on which went perfectly with what Alex had given her about a year ago on her birthday. She smiled. "It fits. Now, will you sit and let me take a look? Please?"

Alex sat, but distracted Casey with kisses.

Casey folded up Alex's skirt, caressing her leg, before pulling away. "Hmm, glass. Porcelain like from a broken dish." She flagged a waiter. "Excuse me? Do you have a tweezers and a First Aid kit? She knelt in some glass."

He returned a few moments later and tried to help Casey, but she waved him away.

"You know...this is not what I imagined you doing between my legs after I asked you."

"Oh just shush and let me know if I get it all, will you?" she said, pulling out six minuscule pieces of white glass before she grabbed the biggest one and made her jump. Casey kissed above the wound. "I'm sorry." She wiped the blood, smeared a bit of antibiotic on it and bandaged it. "Is that better?"

"I guess so." Alex sat back, arms folded. "Aside from the fact I had the most romantic evening planned out, now I've asked over a rushed dinner and got glass in my leg."

"Can...we still have the romantic evening, please? I've forgotten the other thing. I was just focused on you."

Alex smiled, knowing how difficult it was to distract Casey for any length of time. She nodded and kissed her once more.

Casey sat on her lap carefully, wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her. "This still...doesn't feel real. I love you so, so much! And I really am sorry. What else is there?"

"You don't need to apologies, Casey. We both get like that every so often. Your timing is just worse than mine." Alex smiled, dropping a kiss to her hand.

She buried her head in her neck. "And tonight it really couldn't have been worse! I wish we could do it over."

"We could. When your case is done, we can do it again, exactly how you've always imagined it would happen."

She pulled back. "Bu-but...I don't want to take it back...to give it back. It-it symbolizes..."

Alex lowered her head to kiss Casey's hand once more, caressing it as she pulled away. "Well...how about you give me one then?"

Casey nodded. "But will you ask me again? Later when I feel a bit better?"

"I'll ask you a million times if you like. Once day, twice a day, forever. Will you marry me, Casey Novak?" Alex leant forward to whisper the words in her ear, her lips tickling.

Casey smiled, giggling a bit and nodding. "So...are we back to the office now?"

Alex nodded. "How about I get us something to go in case you get hungry later?"

"Sounds good," she said, standing up.

Alex ordered their food and Liz's coffee and then returned to the office with Casey.

* * *

"We're back," Casey chimed as she walked in and handed Liz her coffee. "I don't suppose anyone's found a connection while we were away?"

"No such luck, I'm afraid."

She sighed, somehow, feeling lighter than when they'd left. "I've gone over everything five times! There's got to be a connection!"

"Well, I've left you the files I had and taken some of the ones on your desk, maybe we can find something..."

"Alex, would you still care to give us a hand?"

Casey saw a glint in her eye, and knew she wanted to say something rude, but managed, just, to give a nod instead.

Casey stood up, shaking her head. "I'll...be right back."

Alex sat, ready to read the file.

Five minutes later, she returned with a stack of files and set them on Liz's desk. "Is this considered after hours work?"

"It's considered nec— is that a ring?"

"What? Oh you mean the 'other' one?" she grinned, taking off her jacket. "Yes...it is. Too bad my mind was more focused on this case during dinner."

Liz looked towards Alex who buried her face in the file she was reading over. A moment later, she grabbed Casey's hand and practically pulled her over the desk to take a look. "It's...beautiful."

Casey tried to balance. "Um...thank you. I've...had my eye on it for a long time."

Alex reached out a hand to balance Casey, her cool fingers sliding up her skirt a little.

"Looks...expensive!"

Casey looked over her shoulder, glaring. "I-I'm sure it was. I don't remember."

Her hand slid down a little, but caressed her thigh.

"Are you going to get Alex one? I've...well, I've never thought about this sort of thing before."

"A-a-about wha—Alex, for God's sake! Take your hand off me!"

Alex's hand dropped, her face still hidden behind the file as Liz and Casey both blushed.

"Now you see what I put up with! But yeah I will. What haven't you thought about?"

"How it would work. A proposal, rings, the wedding..."

Alex's hand returned and got slapped away.

Casey sat again. "Yeah, haven't quite figured that out. Unless the one who thinks she's invisible has an idea..."

Alex shook her head from behind her file and made Casey jump up again as her hand lay on the seat she was about to sit on.

Casey took her hand. "So, did you find anything?"

They sat working on the case for the next 3 hours, Alex seeming to mostly work on distracting Casey, but it was her, in the end, who found the break they needed.

* * *

Alex walked into Casey's apartment first, yawning widely, then groaned when she tripped over discarded shoes.

Casey laughed as she closed and locked the door. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping her up. "How's your knee?"

"Sore. I think I need you to say you'll marry me again to take the pain away." Alex sat on the edge of the couch.

Casey discarded her jacket, kneeling in front of her. "Nothing would make me happier than to spend every morning on your arms and snuggle with you every night. I'll marry you a million times over." Casey sat beside her, pulling her into her arms. "I love you Alex Cabot, I love you Alex Cabot, I love you Alex Cabot, I love you Alex Cabot, so, so much!"

"Even more now I solved your case for you?" Alex gave a mischievous smile.

She smiled, yawning. "I need a bed. Can we go please?"

Alex found her yawn contagious and yawned wider, falling against her. "Mmm...no, we should stay awake."

Casey stood, pulling Alex with her. "My bed is more comfortable."

Alex groaned, but as usual, was completely naked by the time they reached the bed.

Casey smiled, discarding her shirt, pants and socks before the last two and climbed into bed beside her.

Alex's hand searched for Casey's, pulling it to her lips once more to kiss it.

She smiled, snuggling into her. "Mmm..."

Alex's delicate fingers played with Casey's ring until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well, here's the start of the final story. Perfect? Hardly. But you'l have to keep reading to find out why.

_This story will be updated randomly as we have others that are currently above this, Cabin Fever being one of them, along with a few A/O stories._

Please read & review:

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Awoken Fear

Nightmare within a Dream

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Awoken Fear**

Sunlight steaming across her face woke Casey up. Last night...had felt like some dream she'd been wanting for a few years. She moved her hand above the covers and the diamond shined in the light. She sighed happily, snuggling back into her to sleep a few more hours.

Alex quietly sighed Casey's name.

Casey hugged her tighter, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I love you."

"..I love you too." Alex said sleepily, stretching a little.

Casey sat up. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. She got out of bed, tied a robe around herself and went out to the living room where a piece of paper had been slid under the door. Picking it up, her hands shook. "ALEX!"

Alex appeared a moment later, a sheet pulled around herself. "What?" She spoke groggily, rubbing her face.

Casey's hand still shook, her color as white as a sheet before falling back onto the couch. "H-how? He-he's...how did he...?" she stammered.

Alex reached forward to take the piece of paper from her, resting a steady hand on her shoulder as she read it.

"H-how?" she repeated. "He shouldn't be out f-for..."

"He...I'll call...someone." Alex dropped the paper onto the table.

Casey shook her head. "Screw courtesy, protocol. Get dressed. We need to see Liz. I don't care what time it is..." she said stalking back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Alex read the letter once more, her hands shaking.

Casey dressed quickly, the note coming to mind: 'You screwed everything up! You weren't supposed to save her! I'm the better person, the BETTER CHOICE! I'll find you soon enough, Casey, and when I do, your Alex won't tear us apart anymore... Mark'

Alex walked into the bedroom, stilling her hands and opening her arms

Casey collapsed into them, crying, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Wh-why did this have to h-happen? C-can't he see I-I wa-want nothing to do with him? What am I supposed to do?"

"It will be ok, Case. I promise. We'll...move if we have to. Get away from here. He won't trouble us again."

She shook her head. "No matter where we go, he'll find us! He even found us on vacation!"

"Because I left a trail. Shh, it's going to be ok. Please. I promise. I'll look after you."

"I-I know, but y-you can't every second! Alex...i-if that does...you'll still want me, right?"

"Always."

"Y-you're sure?"

"Always, Casey Novak."

She sniffed. "Can we please go see her?"

Alex nodded, rubbing her back for a moment before pulling away. "You go and wash your face and I'll get dressed."

She nodded, walking into the bathroom and walking out two minutes later, leaning on the frame.

Alex was trying to do up her buttons, swearing quietly to herself.

"Here, let me help." Casey walked over and easily did up the buttons. "Glad I'm not the only one who's nervous."

Alex smiled, taking Casey's hand and squeezing it. "It's going to be okay. No matter what, I'll be with you."

She nodded.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were at Liz Donelly's door, knocking repeatedly until she asked who it was through the door.

"Liz, it's Alex and Casey. It's important," Alex said, wrapping her arm tightly around Casey as they heard locks coming undone and saw the door open to reveal their boss in a not-so-neat manner, with her hair sticking up in the back and in a blue robe.

"This had better be good. I don't just let people into my private residence unannounced," she said gruffly. "What is it?"

Casey handed her the note and Alex pulled her in as she walked inside, closing the door behind them.

Liz read the note, giving a quiet groan. "How did he..." She sighed, looking up at Casey for a moment, before looking at Alex. "Go and take a seat in the room to the left. I'm going to make some calls."

They nodded, Alex pulling a nearly statuesque Casey with her as they sat down. Casey leaned into her. "I don't want this! We were fine for 365 days without him!"

Alex held her close, rocking her gently, and was glad when she grew quiet.

A short time later Liz walked in. Hastily dressed, she still didn't look like her normal self as she sat opposite them.

Casey looked toward her, repositioning her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Like we said earlier," Alex apologized, "we're sorry it's so early, but this is important."

"I called the prison he was in. He..." She was silent for a moment, then continued, "He started some sort of relationship with a female officer. He escaped several days ago. I don't know why none of us were informed."

"Maybe...they didn't know he was that much of a threat. I-I mean, surely they have others to look out for," Casey whispered.

"Casey—"

"But Alex it's true! There are people in Rikers who have much more serious convictions! And if he had a relationship with a female officer, she was probably blinded."

Alex nodded. "Okay, forget that for a second, what are we going to do? He shot me and...Casey...I..."

"I've got someone going over to talk to the officer now. She disappeared with him for a couple of days but then turned herself in, so she might be able to shed some light on what he's thinking..."

Alex nodded. "That's...a start, but what do you want us to do? If we go in, we might be in even more danger."

"Perhaps go to a hotel? I would say you could stay here, but he's been here before. I'll get some officers sent to you."

Alex nodded. "Would we be able to stop by the house first?"

"...I think perhaps it's best not to. I'll get someone else to get things for you. You can make a list later."

Alex nodded again. "So are we going to be guarded outside, someone in the room, what?" She went to stand, but Casey pulled her back down. She looked at her. "Okay, I won't go anywhere."

"I don't know. I...need to make more calls, find things out. In the mean time, just...get out of here. Find somewhere to stay. Do you need a coat, Casey?" She noticed her shivering.

She nodded. "Please?" Alex pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing Olivia as Liz slipped a coat around Casey's shoulders.

"Benson." Olivia answered breathlessly, stopping her morning jog.

"It's Alex. Casey and I are at Liz's. We need you and Elliot to come get us _immediately_! It's an emergency! Still's broken out of Rikers. Casey got a note."

Olivia frowned for a moment until she suddenly realized who she was talking about. "I'll be right there."

"Hurry!" Alex said, hanging up. "I don't suppose we could get a cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Demanding, aren't you?" Liz asked, but with a smile, before leaving the room.

Casey looked up at her. "A-Alex? Who's coming?"

"Olivia and Elliot." She sat next to her again.

Casey instinctively moved into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I know what you're thinking and, no, I don't care where we are. I'm worried and terrified and hold me dammit!" she growled, but ended in a whine.

Alex, remembering her time in witness protection, held her tightly, burying her head.

Casey sighed, shaking a bit, remembering how it had felt – not at all fondly – when he'd gotten too close on their vacation. "I thought we were done with him. Thought I'd never hear his name again. I just..."

Alex stayed silent.

Casey wrapped her arms around her tighter. "Please, say that no matter what, you'll always be here? I know you said it before, but... Damn, I've faced worse suspects than this, but I guess...experience changes things. I just feel like I'm surrounded by people who have – and will – do anything to help me, so why should I feel like this, you know? But..."

Alex still didn't speak, having flash backs to the time she was ripped away from everyone and everything she knew, unable to say goodbye.

Casey felt her shaking, her breathing become shallow. "Alex? It's going to be okay. I won't let them take you again."

Alex had been reluctant to mention it, but her time away had come up on one or two occasions. She didn't give specifics of what she'd done while she was away, but the events leading up to it were clear.

"If it...I can't go again, Casey. I can't do it."

"Can't? I thought you said you didn't have a choice last time?"

"I didn't, but this time...I won't go. Whatever they say, if it comes up. I can't do it again, Casey."

"Because of me?"

Alex lowered her head.

Casey hugged her tighter, kissing her temple. "I know what you just said. I understand it. I have...a condition - not saying they'd do it. W-would you like me to tell you?"

She lifted her eyes to look into hers, nodding cautiously.

Casey smiled, bringing her rings into view. "Well, why not just speed it up? We could - realistically - be married, but still take everything slow. Married, but with different names of course. Then they couldn't tear us apart. Ever."

Alex looked into her eyes earnestly for a few moments, then lowered her eyes. "I said I would never leave you, and I meant that Casey, but everyone else...I have friends, family...I can't leave them again.

Casey lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Okay, I understand that. I mean, I don't want to leave anybody either. I only said that as a 'have to'. The speed, of course. Someday, I would actually like to."

Alex tightened her grip on Casey and buried her head once more.'

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just thought..."

Before they could talk more, Liz returned with coffee.

Casey repositioned herself next to Alex, wrapping an arm around her, taking the coffee with her other hand. "Thank you."

* * *

A short time later, there was a knock on the door and Elliot and Olivia entered the house.

Casey looked over, standing up, this time, pulling Alex with her.

She was left standing awkwardly when Olivia pulled Alex into her arms and held her tightly. Elliot spoke quietly to Liz.

Casey crossed her arms, staring at Alex, unknowingly, jealous. "What? Am I not here?"

Alex spoke quietly to Olivia who whispered reassuringly to her, tucking hair behind her ear. Elliot approached Casey and rubbed her arm. "Come on. Let's go."

She bit her lip, looking at Alex, nodding. "We're going together, right? Like...to a hotel or something? I don't know what she told her.

"Yep, we've sorted something out."

She nodded. "Good. Hopefully this is solved soon." She sighed. "Thanks Liz."

* * *

In the car, they sat on either side of the backseat, and when Alex reached for Casey's hand, she pulled it away. Alex looked towards her, but didn't think much of it and turned to look out the window.

Casey wasn't exactly sure why, but she was jealous. Okay, maybe hurt was a better word. Alex hadn't even hesitated, walked straight into Olivia's arms, without even a glance toward her. They were close friends. She didn't feel threatened by her, but there was still something that made her uneasy.

She wanted nothing more than to move closer, lay her head on Alex's shoulder and be told everything would be all right again, but now even she was having doubts. Not of Alex's loyalty or love for her, but they were still doubts. She pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and leaned toward the window, the tears she'd been holding in making an appearance as she trembled a bit.

* * *

Elliot helped Casey into the hotel room, taking her to the bedroom, as Olivia sat Alex on the couch. He sat next to her, rubbing her arm again. "...Do you want some tea or anything?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head. "Elliot, I know what you're...I just I can't... I can't believe she just left me standing there, forgotten. Some four years, huh? Sure, we're grateful to see you two, but I-I mean, she just..." she shook her head, drawing her legs up again. "She said she'd never leave me and I believe her, but... the fact that he's out there, looking for me, I-I can't deal with it alone."

He held her closer, and spoke to her gently, a voice she'd never heard from him before. "I think it's because of when she was in witness. Her and Olivia...she was terrified, and Olivia managed to calm her down, sort out her head. She wants to be there for you and help you as best she can, but she needs to have a clear head."

She nodded, leaning into him. "That makes sense. All I want to do is sleep, but now, every time I close my eyes..."

"Get some rest. I'll stay right here."

She nodded, curling up in his arms. "Guess it's really no different than having your kids curl up in your arms, huh?"

"A little. My kids aren't super hot." He gave her a wink, then dropped a kiss to her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, things just took a major turn! What do you think will happen next?

For those anon reviewers that are being signed in as a 'Guest' I suggest commentimg and placing your name at the end.

Review **thanks** to: JeffHardyfan724, TRIPPERZ(Tripperz), Blitz1030, Surfrider, Cavak, steple, CaseLex-4-ever, Stussy, Wigler, iTrick, Mackster, Tracer, Nobot4lfie, Madds21, Lexie & Butterscotch

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Make It Stop

Nightmare within a Dream

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Make It Stop**

"You're sure you've had no contact with him over the last year? No threatening phone calls, cards, maybe even someone either of you two thought looked like him?" Olivia asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing until this morning."

"We're doing what we can. Liz said she was having the female officer questioned. We'll question her too," Olivia assured.

She sighed. "What difference will it make, Olivia? He's on the run. He knows where Casey lives! Unless someone can personally guarantee her safety..."

"I will."

"Olivia, you have other cases to work, people who need protection and reassurance, more than us. Elliot, Munch and Fin can't do it all. Besides...you have a way with kids and women that they don't."

She raised a brow. "You're avoiding your emotions."

"Shouldn't I be? I don't want to go back, Olivia."

"Back? You mean into protection?"

She nodded. "An attempt was made on my life by a man who was said to have been in police custody."

"But you wouldn't have been the prosecutor, so he wouldn't want you dead for..."

She sighed. "..True, but to get to Casey, he'll do anything. He proved that. It's not just my job, my friends or...even Casey. I promised my family I would never let that happen again."

"Let it happen?" she asked. "You had no choice. He saw you as a viable threat, Alex. Still has no reason. Plus, that was a federal case. This isn't. And we're going to try to keep it that way."

"Trying may not be good enough."

"You're right, but we're gonna try."

Seconds later, Elliot walked out from the bedroom closing the door quietly.

"She's asleep, right?" Alex asked.

He nodded, sighing.

"What?" Olivia asked. "Did she tell you something?"

He sat in the chair beside them. "Kinda. Not really about him. About Alex."

She sat forward. "What about me?"

He shook his head.

"Elliot!"

"No Alex, you need to talk to her! She...really needs you, not me, not Olivia, you."

"Okay, but it would still help if I knew what was going on."

Olivia sighed. "You didn't hear her, did you?"

"No, when?"

Elliot cut in. "When you basically left her standing alone and walked right into Olivia's arms. She feels—"

"—Hurt," Alex realized. "You two walked in an-and I just," she sighed. "I didn't mean to make her feel like—"

He held his hand up. "I know. I also know that, typically, Olivia's the one who can get you to see clearer, see reason."

Alex sighed and looked at Olivia for a moment, but when she gave an encouraging nod, she stood wearily and padded into the bedroom, pulling the door mostly shut.

* * *

Casey was still curled into a ball facing the wall, fast asleep. Every once in a while, she'd cry for Alex to stay and help her.

Alex stood for a short while, watching her, then she slowly moved to the bed. Kneeling beside it, she brushed hair from Casey's face and whispered her name.

Casey coiled into a tighter ball, not realizing Alex was there. "Alex!" her tears fell fast.

Alex bent forward to kiss her cheek, and kept stroking her hair. "Whatever happens, I'll stay with you. Even if that means...you're my family, Casey. I'm gonna stay right here, beside you, forever."

Slowly, her eyes opened and she reached for her. "Wh-why did you just leave me standing there alone? Why did you ignore me?"

"...I wanted to be reassured. Reassured that I could look after you, that I wouldn't make it harder somehow. I didn't ignore you, I didn't even hear you, I was just so focused on getting people to protect you...I forgot about you for a moment. You know how forgetful I am." Alex gave a small smile.

Casey nodded, scooting over toward the middle of the bed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Dunno. The bed is pretty big. And pretty quiet, so..." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, reaching out a hand to wipe away Casey's remaining tears.

She smiled, pulling Alex to her. "Really? You want to? Even with them here?"

Alex gave a quiet laugh, lying on the bed and giving her a gentle kiss. "Not really, but glad to see that smile again."

Casey moved into her arms, laying her head on her chest. "Well, maybe not...all the way, but think I could get a little reassurance?"

"How much is a little, hm? This much?" Alex slid down a little to suck and kiss at her neck, her hand sliding under her top to caress her side. "Or this much?" She moved up to capture her lips, her hand sliding into Casey's bra.

* * *

By the time Elliot entered the room, ten minutes later, to tell them about a call he'd just received, Casey was lying back with her eyes closed and Alex was under the covers. "I've just…Oh god."

Casey's eyes snapped open. She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, big shock. Just go."

He was rooted to the spot, his eyes wide.

At the strange note in his voice, Olivia walked in behind him, just as Alex gently nipped Casey's thigh.

Olivia sighed. "Didn't I tell you to let me go?"

Casey looked over, gasping as Alex continued to nip. "O-okay, if both of you are g-going s-s-say SO...otherwise," she motioned for them to get lost.

Olivia, blushing furiously, pulled Elliot from the room and slammed the door.

A few second later a grinning Alex stuck her head out from under the covers.

"Oh don't even... Should we...see what they wanted?"

Alex, still a little breathless, sat up, straddling Casey's middle for a moment as she looked down at her, then reached forward to do up the several buttons shed pulled undone. "You..ah...clean up, and I'll go and see."

Casey nodded, sliding from the bed. "Hey Alex?"

Alex looked up at her.

Casey pulled her closer to kiss her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Promise."

She nodded, remaining there a few seconds more, before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, things just took a major turn! What do you think will happen next?

For those anon reviewers that are being signed in as a 'Guest' I suggest commentimg and placing your name at the end.

Review **thanks **to:Eljh55, steple, Mackster, Madds21, Nobot4life, Blitz1030, Butterscotch, Wigler, Lexie, CaseLex-4-ever, Surfrider, Cavak, Tracer0403, Tripperz, Stussy, DustyMonkey & iTrick

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. Comfort

Nightmare within a Dream

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

Alex walked out to where Olivia and Elliot were sitting awkwardly on the couch. "Ah…sorry about that."

Casey walked out, wrapping an arm around her. "Next time maybe knock?"

They both nodded, not making eye contact.

Casey cleared her throat. "Oh, come on! We're all adults here. Now, what was the interruption for?"

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, then Olivia finally offered a few words, not taking her eyes off the carpet. "The officer he...she's dead. Killed. Shot."

Casey wrapped both arms around Alex's waist. "By who?"

"And how?" Alex asked. "Wasn't she being questioned?"

"When they turned up, she was already...She had a bag packed, like she thought she was going with him."

Alex sighed. "Where was this at?"

They were both silent again until Elliot lifted his head. "A few blocks from your place."

Alex suddenly felt the air leave her lungs as Casey held on tighter. She turned, wrapping her arms tighter around Casey. "It's going to be okay. I won't let him get that close ever again."

Casey shook her head. "Bu-but he's here!"

Alex looked to them. "Do whatever you have to, but if anything happens to her it's on your heads." She kissed her wet cheek. "Come on, let's go lay back down," Alex said as they walked back into the room and closed the door.

"What i-if h-he's watching like last time?"

Alex sat her on the bed, sitting with her. "Last time we were by ourselves, out in the open. This time nothing will happen. They'll catch him."

She nodded. "I-I still don't feel well."

Alex pulled her into her arms. "Try to get some sleep. I'll stay here."

"Okay."

Alex rested Casey's head to her chest and held her tightly, resting her own head on top.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise."

"Alex?"

"Mmm?" She dropped a kiss to her head.

"Will you...marry me?" she asked sleepily. "I know I...don't have...the ring, but..." Casey looked at the pink diamond, sliding it from her finger. "Here, take this. I inherited it from some uncle I don't know. I take really good care of it."

Alex dropped another kiss, holding out her left hand.

"Well? Will you?"

"On one condition..."

Her eyes opened wider. "Which is?"

"Stop worrying so much and let me look after you."

"...I'll try."

"Then I do."

"..If I can't?"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you." Alex wiggled her fingers

Casey sighed, slipping the ring on her finger. A cleared throat made them look to the doorway, seeing Olivia smiling. "What is it?" Casey asked.

"Have you two just..."

Casey blushed. "I did. She did last night," she said, flashing the ring. "Why?"

"...Congratulations."

Alex noticed her eyes. "Your expression doesn't shine. What's going on?"

She looked between them, before managing a smile. "Just wanted to know if you wanted dinner yet, but you two look like you could do with a nap, so we'll sort it out later."

Casey looked up. "Olivia?"

"...Your office got a call from him. He asked where you were, said he wanted to speak with you."

"And what happened?"

"They tried to tell him you no longer work there. He got angry...he..ah. He was apparently already inside the building. Your secretary has been shot."

A hand flew to her mouth as she leaned into Alex who asked the question for her. "Is she okay? What about anybody else? Liz?"

"They said she will be fine. No one else was hurt."

"So, did they arrest him?"

Olivia shook her head. "He got away."

Alex wanted to argue, but couldn't think of anything worthwhile. Except... "You have to get Liz out of there. He knows where she lives. She's connected to us."

"We're already on it. I just..thought you should know. Try and get some sleep." With that, she left the room.

Casey crawled up under the covers, waiting.

Alex moved with her, curling against her.

She sighed. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you more."

She smiled. "Show me."

"You need to sleep." Alex smiled back, dropping a kiss to her cheek. "Besides, we have the rest of our lives to show each other."

She smiled, snuggling into her. "I hope you're right."

"I always am."

She chuckled lightly, clasping her hand over Alex's. "No one will ever get me to change my mind."

Alex kissed her gently before closing her eyes, resting her head on Casey's shoulder.

"Alex, ask me again," she whispered.

"Ask you what?" She asked sleepily. "I ask you a lot of things...will you have sex with me, will you kiss me, will you take all your clothes off...come to think of it, most things I ask you are pretty sexual."

"But...I like them. No, no ask me the question again..."

"THE question? Hmm...Can I smother you in peanut butter and lick it off?"

"Make it whipped cream and, next time, you've got a deal. Oh, and chocolate! There's a saying that says: Dip me in chocolate and throw me to the lesbians."

"Marry me?"

"That's the one!"

"Marry me and let me lick peanut butter from your whole body on our wedding night?"

"Hmmmm. Sounds...tempting. Anything else?"

She bent forward to capture her lips. "And live with me forever?"

"Always," she said, kissing her softly. "Always."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think will happen next?

Review **thanks **to: Eljh55, Lexie, CaseLex-4-ever, steple, Tripperz, Blitz1030, iTrick, Surfrider, Cavak, DustyMonkey, Stussy, Wigler, Tracer0403, Butterscotch, Madds21, Mackster & Nobot4life

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	5. Harm No Love

Nightmare within a Dream

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Harm No Love**

Casey and Alex slept for the next few hours, with Casey only waking slightly when she felt Alex leave, but she instantly rolled back over, explained she would be back in five minutes, used the bathroom and was back in under the set time.

Casey hadn't had nightmares, per say, just creepy intuition that, somehow, someway, Mark would find a way to her no matter what. But she would believe Alex as long as she could and let her take care of her.

Olivia walked in, hours later, sitting on the bed and shaking Alex's shoulder gently. "Alex!"

"Mph...what?" She opened her eyes groggily.

"I was just going to say it's nearly 7:30. You two should probably have something to eat and get up if you expect to sleep tonight."

Alex rubbed her face and turned to glance at Casey for a moment before nodding. "We'll be out in a minute...or several."

She smiled. "Okay. I'm the only one here right now. Elliot's gone back to the stationhouse to see what information he can get and to grab a duffel bag from my locker. I meant it when I said I would look out for you two. I'll be on the couch." She left the room, closing the door.

Alex lay still a moment before turning to Casey. She considered the best way to wake her before dropping tender kisses to her cheeks. "Case."

Her eyes opened slowly as she nestled into Alex. "Mhm?"

"Time to get up and have something to eat."

She nodded, sitting up and resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "Is it just us?"

"Olivia too. Elliot's gone."

"Okay. I...feel much better now too."

"That's good." Alex dropped a kiss to her head before standing.

Casey stood up, her hand sliding into Alex's as they walked out, Alex sitting in a chair as Casey sat in her lap.

"Hi," Casey said, yawning.

Olivia, aware that she'd caused issues between them earlier, gave a small smile and pushed the room service menu towards them.

Casey situated herself in Alex's arms, her head in her neck as they looked. "How about pasta?"

"I feel like a burger. A giant burger with fries and a load of sauce."

She nodded. "Okay, you get that and... I think I might have the spaghetti. What do you want, Olivia?"

"..I'm fine. I've eaten. I'll just have a coffee or something."

Casey sighed. "Olivia, you don't need to be so...antisocial. Elliot explained a bit to me and...I'm glad you helped her. Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked, waving the menu in front of her face.

"...Maybe just a dessert or something. Some ice cream."

Casey smiled. "Okay, uh, not wanting to make you do everything, but do you want to order? Just...in case?"

Olivia nodded and took the menu from her before walking to the phone.

She looked at Alex. "I trust you, but being as he's...so close I don't want to take any chances."

Alex gave her a smile and nodded. She was just about to kiss her when the door was kicked in, knocking Olivia to the ground.

Casey stood, hiding behind Alex. "Lex!"

Mark stood straight backed in the doorway, the guard who had been outside lying on the floor behind him. "Casey, come here."

"No! Like Hell! You tried to rape! You shot Alex!"

"They've just poisoned you against me, Case. You know the truth!"

Alex held tightly to Casey's hand as Olivia groaned and attempted to sit up.

"No, you did it! All by yourself! Why would I even want to be with you?"

Olivia attempted to pull herself up, but fell down again, her head spinning.

Mark marched towards Casey. "Come on! We need to go!"

"No! Get this through your fucking head: I LOVE ALEX! I WANT TO BE WITH ALEX, MARRY ALEX! NOT YOU!"

He reached forward, but instead of grabbing Casey, he got Alex, pulling her so hard towards himself that she almost fell over. "Then I'll take her until you come to your senses." He pulled an unresisting Alex towards the door.

Casey beat him to the door, picking up Olivia's gun on the floor, firing a shot that barely missed his head. "No," she said calmly, "you won't. I didn't only take mythology classes while I was away, Alex. I learned how to shoot too. I hit the center mark. Every time. The next one is going through your heart unless you let her go right now!"

He held Alex directly in front of him. "If you're sure you want to risk it, go ahead." He continued to walk backwards.

"You want to bet? Alex, don't move. I promise I won't hurt you. And Liv, I swear to God this self-defense." The next shot she fired, somehow, got his shoulder, missing Alex. All the was on her, as he dropped to the ground, was his blood.

Alex walked over. "Casey, drop it."

She nodded and the gun fell to the floor. "Drag the idiot back into the room. I see he's out cold, then call Cragen and explain. Liv's still pretty disoriented. I'll help her."

She bend next to Olivia, who was still trying to get herself up but was on the verge of passing out, blood running in a stream down her head."

Casey grabbed her phone, dialing 9-1-1. "Easy Liv, easy. It's gonna be okay." She looked to Alex, who'd just drug him into the room as she grabbed a nearby towel and put pressure to the detective's head. "I know, I know I've got a lot to explain, but...are you okay?"

Alex nodded, trying to stop her hands shaking as she pressed it to Olivia's head.

Casey looked at her uneasily. "Does...this change anything? I'll understand if..."

Then Cragen, Elliot, Munch, Fin and Donnelly rushed in surveying the scene, followed by the paramedics who lifted Olivia onto a stretcher and wheeled her out as well as Mark.

"I know it's all on me. I know I shouldn't have done it, at all. I'll...take the hit. But I just couldn't...let him take her."

No one seemed to speak to her as they dealt with what had happened, and Alex disappeared from the room with Olivia.

Casey sighed, wanting to follow Alex, but knowing she couldn't. She leaned against a wall as Elliot walked over. "Did you come to cuff me?" she asked defeated.

He gave a soft laugh. "No, I'd be more likely to shake your hand...if they weren't all bloody. Turns out he had a trace on Olivia's phone, god knows how, but that's how he knew you were here. He had a knife and a gun on him, looks like he had the knife pressed to Alex's back."

"Is...she okay? I know I really rattled her with..." she sighed. "I should be there, but I can't be. I wouldn't have done it if Olivia hadn't been down o-or Alex was... I had to! I couldn't let him... not after what he did! You understand, right?"

"Completely. But you know she doesn't like guns, Casey. Do you want a lift to the hospital or do yoyu want to go back with the captain straight away to give your statement?

"Will they...let me see them? Let me go? I know she doesn't like guns after...everything, but I just feel like, right now I should be there to...explain and..."

Elliot nodded and led her down to his car. The drive to the hospital was done in silence.

Casey sat there a second before she got out. "I should've washed my hands. My shirt..."

He reached onto the backseat and handed her a jacket before stepping out. "Here. Liv's jacket. And just go to the bathroom to wash your hands. I'll see you up there."

She nodded.

* * *

Walking in, she rushed to the bathroom, turning her shirt inside out and slipping it back on before putting the jacket over it. Then she walked over to the sink, running hot water and scouring her hands free of blood before drying them and went upstairs.

She walked straight to the nurses' station, but saw Elliot leaning against the wall and walked over. "So?"

"Liv is ok, just has concussion."

"Well, that's...good news. Where's Alex? Does she hate me?"

"She's still in with Olivia..and you're relationship wasn't exactly my top priority when I went in there, Casey. I do know she had a small knife wound in her back that they've stitched up."

She nodded. "I figured as much, Just...wondered if she mentioned me."

"No."

"Okay. Well, here goes." She walked in slowly, resting on the wall just inside the door, not knowing if Olivia was conscious or if Alex wanted to see her.

Olivia was awake, and Alex was holding her hand tightly as they talked quietly. Neither noticed her entrance.

Casey just sighed, zipping up the jacket as she walked over, not close enough to hear the conversation though, saying nothing.

Olivia was the first to notice her and gave a half smile. "Glad you're ok."

She waved it off. "Shouldn't I be telling you that? I'm sorry if, you know, I was out of line. How you feeling?"

"Got a blinder of a headache."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. Alex, I-I know I should've told you, but it just never came up. I don't like them either. Will you let me explain, now so Olivia can hear too?"

Alex didn't make eye contact, but Olivia squeezed her hand and she gave a nod.

She sighed. "About a month after I was suspended, there were a few robberies in my building. It never happened to me...but as I was coming home from the store I saw someone leaving my neighbor's apartment, dressed in black with a bag over his shoulder as I crouched behind the corner wall. I called it in, explaining who I was. I even explained to a sketch-artist, but they didn't catch him. It happed twice more, each close to my place so I decided to learn how to shoot. I was...shaky at first, but very quickly I hit mark after mark. I guess I did it just to know I could if it ever came up. I don't own a gun. And I know you don't like them, Alex, but I couldn't let him take you... not again. I'm...sorry. I just I love you and if there's something I need to do to keep you safe, I won't hesitate."

"You pointed a gun at my face."

She sighed. "I know. I just came by to apologize and...explain." She slid the ring off her finger, placing it on the bed. "I still love you and no one else, but I understand...if your perception of me has changed. If you want to give me another chance, it's your call. But just remember: I did it for you to keep you safe and I'd do it over if I had to. Think about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, Elliot is giving a ride to the station to give my statement. I'm glad you're okay, Olivia," she said, walking away.

A moment later, Alex was by her side, sliding the ring back into her hand. "You scared me, Casey. It doesn't change my feelings. Go with Elliot and I'll be in there a bit later, okay?'

Casey turned around, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad. Because I still love you, very much," she said, slipping the ring back on her finger.

Alex pulled away and squeezed her hand, offering a small smile before walking back to Olivia.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think will happen next?

Review **thanks **to: Eljh55, Surfrider, steple, Tracer0403, Madds21, Nobot4life, Butterscotch, Cavak, Blitz1030, iTrick, Stussy, DustyMonkey, Wigler, Mackster, Lexie, Tripperz & Guest

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	6. Promises

Nightmare within a Dream

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 6: Promises**

Casey sighed. She'd been in these rooms before but always as an interrogator, not being interrogated. So she knew that wouldn't exactly be the case here. Big deal. It still felt...cold.

Minutes later Cragen and Donnelly walked in and closed the door.

Donnelly sighed. "Finesse under pressure. That's what I missed while you were away, Novak," she said, leaning on the table.

"Wait," Casey started, "how do you know? They're still at the hospital?"

"One shot, consistent with a winged shoulder and only that. It takes calmness, Casey. A level head," Cragen said, sitting in the chair opposite. "You weren't out for blood."

She nodded. "Just protecting Alex, protecting all of us. I know killing him would tank my reputation and I worked hard to get it back."

"So tell us what happened," Donnelly insisted.

"We didn't suspect anything. Alex and I got up from a nap and walked out into the main area. We decided what we would order from Room Service for dinner. Olivia was about to call it in when he knocked the door down and Olivia."

"Did he say anything?" Cragen asked.

"He wanted me to come with him.

"And you didn't go because you were afraid of what had happened before then?" Cragen asked.

She nodded.

"Did he have a gun? Did you see the knife pressed to Alex's back?" Donnelly asked.

"I didn't see anything, no, I only know what I was told. I only went off of what had happened before. But it wasn't like I didn't have a good reason. He shot her, t-tried to rape me... What would be your first reaction?"

Donnelly nodded, then looked at Cragen who spoke. "Olivia's discharged herself, she's outside, wants to talk to you."

"Me?" she asked.

He gave a nod. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Peachy."

They both left the room, letting Olivia in. She stood silently by the door for a moment, before speaking quietly. "I'm so sorry, Casey. I was meant to protect you..both of you. I let you down."

Casey sighed. "No, you didn't. You tried. You didn't even know he was there."

"..But I promised Alex. I should have got up. I should have..tried to do something."

Casey walked over, wrapping her arms around her. "You did do something. You were there, just like you promised. Hell, if you hadn't been there we might not be here now."

Olivia went to speak, but there was suddenly a lot of yelling outside the room. One voice was distinguishable as Alex's.

Casey sighed. "Think it's safe to venture out?" she asked, pulling back.

"..Just stay in the doorway." Olivia opened the door. Alex was standing in from of Cragen and Donnelly, and Liz was holding her face like she'd been slapped.

"Just let me see him!"

Olivia walked out, grabbing Alex's arm. "What's going on?"

"They've brought him here, that... She's here as well. How could they bring him here!"

"Whoa! Wait! Slow down! What now? I know who he is, but who's she?"

"Casey! She's here! And they've brought him to the same building! Has everyone forgotten what he's like?"

"Probably not, but who better to deal with him?" Casey asked from the doorway. Then she got a look at Liz. "Alex, please say you didn't..."

Alex spun around to see Casey, flinching for a moment as she pictured the gun in her hand.

"Alex..."

Alex turned her back to her to continue her argument.

Casey walked over, slipping the ring into her hand and closing her fingers around it, everyone in the room – except Alex – saw the painful expression as she turned and walked back into the room, closing the door and sitting with her back to the window, visibly shaking, her head in her hands.

A few moments later, the door opened the closed, and someone stood in front of her.

"What?" she asked softly, not even bothering to look up.

Alex reached out and put the ring on the table in front of her. "You know, one day if you keep giving it back, I'm going to think you don't love me anymore."

"Why should I if you don't trust me? Alex, I didn't do that to hurt you, to terrify you. You've got to know that!"

"I do trust you Casey. I just don't trust guns. And I know why you did it. I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to. It just...scares me. Now please, put your ring back on."

"Are you sure you want me to, even if I have to fire another to save you?"

"Yes. I promise. I love you, even if you..turn into a horrible gun toting, tobacco chewing idiot." Alex squatted in front of her, putting her hands on Casey's knees. "I love you."

Casey bit her lip, looking at the ring. "I love you too...and I love that you're my girl...and I want to marry you, so why do I feel so...unworthy?"

"Because we have had a horrible time in the past few months...years, even. And we've done, said things to each other that we shouldn't have, but now…now we know. Now we can make it perfect. I've quit."

"W-what? Alex, y-you said you wouldn't! Promised me you wouldn't leave me alone!" she stood abruptly, with her back to her.

"I'm not. We need to get away. Both of us. Not just a vacation...forever."

"You-you're forcing me to quit by giving me an ultimatum? You or this job? A-Alex..."

"We can get jobs anywhere, Casey."

"I don't want to work anywhere! I don't want to move! I...I just..." she stormed from the room. "Not a word," she said menacingly as she made her way into the restroom.

Alex followed her, standing in the middle of the room. "Fine! We can stay here. I don't care, Casey! Work is not important, don't you see? I don't want anything like this to happen again. I can't work here anymore. If you want to...I will stay here. I will stay at home, or I'll find a job at a law firm or…I'll work in a factory. It doesn't matter anymore, Casey! You are what matters!"

She turned. "Y-you really mean that? So what? You slapped her and she fired you?" she asked, seeing their reflections in the mirror.

"I slapped her because she was the one who requested they bring that...man here. Here where you were, where he might be able to hurt you again. I quit over the phone while I was at the hospital."

Casey sighed. "But he didn't! Nobody here would ever let that happen!"

"Like they stopped him before?" Alex stared at her in the mirror.

"Oh, so you're turning your back on the woman who saved your life? That's really thoughtful. Hey, remind me never to do that again."

"I'm not turning my back on you, I...Casey, just...fine. Ok. Choose what you want to do. Think what you like. I quit because I thought that's what I needed to do. I'm sorry if you think that's the wrong thing, but I don't. Now, see if you like it." Alex pushed her ring into Casey's hand.

Casey grabbed her wrist. "Alex..." she whined. "I'm...I can't believe you quit the one thing that brought us together in the first place without talking to me, first. I...does that mean anything to you? When he was putting me down and you stepped up and bashed him for me, twice. It-its what brought us together. I know I shouldn't be acting so bitchy, but...can't you see part of my pain here?"

"Can't you see mine? Why is it always me fighting for us? Why is it always me having to reassure you that I love you? Why is it always me who has to convince you of things? You want me to stay in a job I no longer like because of memories? Fine. I'll go and make a fool of myself and beg for my job back. Why not, nothing I do will ever be enough for you anyway, will it?"

Casey turned, seeing the pain in her eyes. "You...you're right. You shouldn't have to do that for me. And...I'm not going to make you humiliate yourself just to make me happy." She took a step closer. "I'm sorry. I guess, part of me is worried, without you here no one will fight for me. But...that's not enough, is it? I've screwed us over." She bit her lip. "I'm so—I..." she pulled away and punched the mirror and shards of glass flew everywhere and she flinched as they embedded themselves in her knuckles.

Olivia was the one who came to her aid, silently pulling the glass out and washing the hand. Alex left the room silently.

Casey pulled away. "Let me go! Just...please let go!" she cried. "I-I just..."

"..I hope you're going to go after her."

"I would but...I think I've done too much to deserve her back this time."

"She always comes after you, Casey. Always. Even when you've made it clear you don't want to see her."'

She nodded. "How do I make this right? Quit? Say I'll move with her? Forget the...reputation that I'd never have with-without... Dammit! I have to go after her!"

"Casey, she...she just wants you. Nothing else matters...you're lucky to have found someone like that."

"And I'm stupid to let her just walk away. Without her, what do the last 4 years mean? I'll need a ride."

Olivia nodded, handing Alex's ring to her.

"Wh-where?"

"Where do you think she'd go?"

"I left the ring on the table, didn't I? And I would assume she's gone back to clean out her office. Now, the question is, do I clean out mine?"

"What would make you happiest?"

"I...this job and her have held me together, but I can always get another job. There's only one Alex Cabot, but I feel awful about just leaving you guys."

"We'll manage. Just as long as you call every so often and visit."

"We will. So, do I need stitches?"

"Looks like its stopping already. Should be fine."

She nodded. "Is Liz still out there?"

"She's left. Went back to the office."

* * *

It was hard for Alex to cry. She rarely did. But in her office, she'd thrown several books into a box as tears began to fall, and then sank to her knees, tears falling heavier, sobs escaping.

Casey walked in, nameplate from her door and desk in her hands, her heart nearly breaking as she spotted Alex. Beside her, she dropped to her knees, nameplates clattering.

Alex couldn't see who it was through her tears. The normally composed woman wiped her nose on her sleeve and hiccupped.

Casey just pulled her to her, holding her close and not caring whether she fought or not. She let out a long sigh. "Looks like Donnelly's down two ADAs."

Alex didn't fight, she just cried into her shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Baby, I'm not," she whispered, "I'm coming with you. Wherever you want to be, I'll be with you. Without you, the last 4 years of my life are meaningless. And, though this job means a great deal to me, I can find a place anywhere. There's only one of you and I want to be with you, Alex. Because I love you."

"I'll ask for my job back. I don't care. I don't want to upset you. We can stay here, please, Casey."

It suddenly struck Casey that these were the words she so often cried to Alex. "No, you're right. We need to leave here. We'll come visit, take trips. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are."

Alex calmed down a little, and Olivia found them a short time later, still entwined, rings back on, both whispering words of love in the other's ear.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? That's the end of this one.

There may be a one or two-shot story with the wedding, but it's a ways off.

Review **thanks **to: Stussy, Madds21, Tracer0403, steple, Butterscotch, Lexie, Tripperz, Wigler, Nobot4life, Cavak, Surfrider, tummer22, my-patronus-is-you, DustyMonkey, Mackster, Blitz1030, CaseLex-4-ever & iTrick

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
